Forced Marriage
by thirty30
Summary: Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke harus menikahi seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka keterlibatan suaminya dalam kasus korupsi akan menyeretnya dalam takdir yang baru. M for future chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai..hai.. aku datang dengan cerita yang baru :) padahal aku sadar masih punya utang untuk ngelanjutin di ff sebelah, maaf kan aku…**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan ff yang satu ini.. selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya..**

 **Forced marriage**

Character by Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) / Story by oyoy30

* * *

Chapter 1.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, ia sedikit berlari menyusri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tenang dan dingin, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukan pada dunia ekspresi selain itu. kecuali pada saat ini, raut khawatir begitu kentara melingkupi seluruh wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya orang yang begitu ia percayai mencintainya kini sedang meregang nyawa di meja operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya lelaki itu langsung ketika ia sampai didepan pintu ruang operasi. Disitu terdapat ibunya yang terlihat sama kawatirnya sedang duduk diruang tunggu.

Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. Sasuke lantas melihat lampu diatas pintu ruangan operasi masih menyala, berarti operasi masih berlangsung dan mereka hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara ia dan ibunya.

Mikoto Uchiha ibu dari pria itu mendongak menatap putra bungsunya. Lelaki itu masih berdiri sekalipun kedua kakinya begitu lelah berlari dan tampak gemetar, tapi mendudukan diri disamping ibunya membuat perasaannya semakin gelisah. Ia butuh berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menenagkan dirinya.

"Ayahmu yang menemukannya," hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diberikan oleh Mikoto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti bahwa ibunya benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Ia harus menanyai ayahnya perihal itu lebih lanjut, bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu menemukan orang yang bersedia mendonorkan kedua jantungnya untuk sang kakak tercinta yang kini tengah kritis.

"lalu dimana pria itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, karena tidak menemukan atensi keberadaan ayahnya itu. Semenjak berumur 13tahun, Sasuke telah menghilangkan rasa hormatnya kepada sang ayah. Hal tersebut dikarenakan karena si bungsu Uchiha tersebut merasa mendapat deskriminasi yang sangat berbeda antara ia dan sang kakak dimata ayahnya juga tetua Uchiha yang lainnya. Hanya sang kakaklah yang mengerti perasaannya dan membela dirinya, sedangkan sang ibu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa didalam keluarga itu.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kasar ketika melihat ibunya hanya memejamkan mata untuk menangapi pertanyaannya, Ia mengerti arti dari gerakan sederhana itu. Ayahnya kini sedang bekerja.

Amarah kini tengah mendidih dalam darah Sasuke, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan diri untuk tidak mengahncurkan apa saja yang ada disekelilingnya. Bagaimana ayahnya itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada menunggui oprasi darurat putra sulung yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya itu. Seumur hidup Sasuke ia terus mendengar sanjungan ayahnya untuk kakaknya, Itachi dan membuat saudaranya itu bagaikan pion emas dalam kerajaaan bisnis ayahnya. Namun kini ketika putra berharganya tengah meregang nyawa ayahnya tampak biasa saja.

Sasuke baru saja ingin berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeret ayahnya ke rumah sakit ketika suara histeris memenuhi lorong ruamah sakit terhenti seketika.

"Tidaaaakk! Suamiku tidak mungkin meninggal!" teriakan tidak percaya seorang perempuan membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berada dilorong tunggu yang sama menjadi kalut. Mereka berdua melihat seorang wanita menangis histeris sambil memukul-mukul dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi tepat disebelah ruang operasi Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian semua berbohong!" raung perempuan itu terus tidak terima, " Yosuke tidak mungkin meninggal! Seharusnya kalian mengijinkanku untuk membantu operasi suamiku!"

"Nyonya anda tidak boleh seperti itu dan membuat keributan!" pinta seorang perawat kepada wanita itu sambil memegang kedua tangan perempuan histeris itu kebelakang, mencegahnya untuk memukul sang dokter.

"Lepaskan aku, kalian telah membunuh suamiku! Yosuke tidak boleh meninggal, bagaimana dengan anak kami?!" jerit wanita itu seraya menyentakan tangannya dari kukungan si perawat.

Sasuke dan Mikoto yang sedari tadi memandang kejadian itu baru menyadari kalau perempuan itu tengah hamil. Kandungan wanita itu tidak terlalu besar mungkin masih sekitar tiga atau empat bulan, dan tubuh kurus wanita itu membuat kandungannya semakin tidak kentara.

"Jika anda masih seperti ini kami akan memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir anda nyonya!" ancam perawat yang tadi memegang tangan wanita itu. Wajah perawat itu juga tampak tidak bersahabat, " Dokter kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan suami anda, permisi!"

Setelah berkata demikian perawat, dokter beserta tim operasi lainnya meninggalkan wanita malang tersebut. Wanita itu hanya bisa berlutut sambil menagis tersedu-sedu mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit kalau suaminya telah meninggal.

"Ding!" suara tanda lampu operasi telah padam memasuki telinga Sasuke dan Mikoto. Pandangan mereka kini teralihkan ke pintu ruang operasi Itachi berada. Keduanya menunggu tidak sabar agar dokter segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berharap nasip Itachi akan lebih baik dari suami perempuan malang tadi.

"Dokter, bagaimna operasinya?" tanya ibu dan anak itu bersamaan, ketika dokter yang menangani si sulung Uchiha baru saja keluar.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, jantung yang diterima dalam kondisi baik," terang sang dokter membuat kedua Uciha lainnya bisa bernafas lega, "kami masih perlu memantaunya 48jam kedepan, jika jantung itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya maka semua kan baik-baik saja kedepannya."

Setelah menjelaskan lebih detail dan memberikan beberapa pengarahan, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Mikoto yang tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya memeluk Sasuke erat sambil menangis haru. Keduanya mengucap syukur kepada Kami-sama untuk kesehatan orang yang mereka cintai.

Entah bagaimana bisa ditempat dan waktu yang sama takdir hidup seorang dengan yang lainnya begitu berbeda.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Dalam seminggu ini terlihat sangat lancar dan membahagiakan bagi Sasuke. Kakaknya berhasil melewati 48jam masa kritis dan kini berangsur-angsur membaik meski masih harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Dalam minggu ini perusahaannya juga memenangi dua tender sehingga membuatnya menjadi super sibuk. Namun hal tersebut tidak menghalanginya untuk menyisihkan waktu menjenguk kakaknya dirumah sakit. Semua tampak baik-baik saja sampai hari ini ayahnya datang mengacaukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sasuke tidak mau berbasa basi kepada ayahnya yang baru saja menyampaikan kabar tidak masuk akal kepadanya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku mendidikmu dengan tata karma!" Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Apa hak ayahnya berkata seperti itu? yang mendidiknya adalah ibu dan kakaknya. Sedangkan ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan harta dan bisnisnya.

"Jelaskan saja apa kemauanmu! Aku sedang sibuk dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu!" pinta Sasuke masih tidak mengindahkan perkataan ayahnya.

Fukagu Uchiha menarik nafasnya sebentar berusaha memendam amarahnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya. Ia melemparkan amplop itu keatas meja kerja Sasuke, "Menikahlah dengan perempuan itu!"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik semenjak ayahnya mengeluarkan kata menikah ketika menginjakan kaki di kantornya. Jadi apapun isi dari dalam amplop itu ia tidak peduli. "Aku tidak akan menikah hanya untuk kelancaran bisnismu!"

Fukagu menyeringai merendahkan. Satu hal yang tidak pernah disadari ayah dan anak itu adalah mereka terlalu banyak memiliki kesamaan. "Tenang saja, Itachi selalu ada diurutan pertama untuk hal itu."

Tatapan tajam segera dilayangkan Sasuke untuk ayahnya, ia tidak pernah menyukai cara ayahnya yang terlalu memanfaatkan kakaknya.

"Jantung," perkataan ayahnya membuat dahi Sasuke mengkerut tidak mengerti, " aku menyuruhmu menikahi perempuan itu karena suaminyalah yang telah menyerahkan jantungnya kepada Itachi."

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" hal yang berkaitan dengan sang kakak selalu membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Pria itu bernama Yosuke, ia terlibat kasus korupsi di perusahaan Ne Anbu yang sedang melakukan proyek bersama dengan Uchiha. Ia datang padaku memohon untuk membantunya dan membersihkan namanya, dengan sedikit perjanjian ia memberikan jantungnya sebagai gantinya."

"Kau memanfaatkan pria malang itu?! Aku bersumpah Itachi akan memilih mati bersama penyakitnya jika tau kau melakukan hal kotor itu!"

"Jangan mengingkarinya, kau juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan. Kita akan melakukan apasaja untuk tetap membuatnya hidup. Aku membutuhkan putraku, dank au terlalu menyayangi kakakmu!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, tidak bisa membantah kenyataan itu, "Itachi tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau menjaga rahasia ini. lagipula pria itu beberapa kali ingin melakukan bunuh diri."

"Apa rencanamu?!" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Untuk menghargai pria malang itu bukankah kita seharusnya menepati isi dari perjanjian itu? aku akan membersihkan namanya seolah-olah ia tidak pernah terlibat dan kau nikahilah istrinya, pria itu berharap ada yang dapat menjaga dan merawat anaknya kelak."

Seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan Sasuke, Fukagu menjutkan, " istrinya kini tengah mengandung empat bulan."

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruku menikahi perempuan seperti itu?!" sekalipun usia Sasuke akan memasuki kepala tiga ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran akan menikah, apalagi dengan janda hamil dari kalangan rendah. "Sebaiknya kau cukup memberikan uang dari sebagian hartamu kepada perempuan itu!"

"Dengar, perempuan itu cukup pintar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini, tapi aku yakin ia akan mengetahuinya jika kita tidak mencegahnya. Orang suruhanku telah mengawasinya beberapa hari ini dan ia terus mencari tau penyebab kematian suaminya. Kita perlu mengalihkan fokusnya kehal lain."

"Dengan membuatnya terikat dalam pernikahan lainnya? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan? Ini semakin terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya padamu, suami perempuan itu memiliki bukti dan kebenaran korupsi yang sebenarnya. Kasus itu lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan dan mungkin nama Itachi bisa tercantum didalamnya. Sekalipun pria itu telah meninggal namun istrinya bisa saja menemukannya."

"Kau bisa menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk membereskan perempuan itu. Aku tidak mau terlibat, apalagi harus sampai menikah!"

"Kalau itu maumu baiklah, aku tidak punya cara lain selain menikahkannya dengan Itachi. Alasan kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya karena ia akan selalu menurut padaku. Dan kau tau apa konsekuensinya!"

"Brengsek! Ayah macam apa kau!" Amarah sasuke kini tidak bisa terbendung lagi, ia sampai menggerebak meja mahoni didepannya. Jelas sekali ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Itachi telah dipersiapkan ayahnya sebagai pewaris kerajaaan bisnis Uchiha semenjak kecil. Kakaknya telah berjuang dan bekerja keras seumur hidupnya untuk perusahaan itu. menikah dengan perempuan dari kalangan rendah berarti sama saja dengan mencoret diri dari daftar pewaris, karena ayahnya tidak akan sudi membiarkan perempuan biasa saja menjadi nyonya dikeluarganya. Dan bila itu sampai terjadi Sasuke akan terpaksa mengantikan peran itu, dan ia tidak akan bisa menolak jika kakaknya yang sampai memohon padanya. Lebih dari itu ia akan terlibat perjodohan dan pernikahan bisnis yang sangat dibencinya.

Sasuke tidak akan mau berdiri dalam kungkungan bisnis Uchiha yang licik. Ia memiliki perusahaan yang didirikannya sendiri walaupun hanya perusahaan kecil namun namanya mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat perusahaan itu berkembang menjadi perusahaan besar seperti milik keluarganya.

Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan Itachi yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri. Selain itu kakak dari Sasuke itu terlalu mencintai perusahaan keluarganya itu. sasuke tidak akan sampai hati membiarkan kakaknya kehilangan haknya.

"Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Sasuke. Menikahi perempuan itu dan mengawasinya atau kembalilah menjadi Uchiha yang penurut dan duduki kursi pewaris mengantikan kakakmu." Kini Fukagu terlihat sangat santai menunggu keputusan putra sulungnya itu. Ia tahu semua akan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan aku pilihan," Sasuke telah kalah dalam diskusi singkat mereka ini, "Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu, apa yang akan kau katakana padanya?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot aku akan mengurus semuanya"

"Aku akan menikahinya seperti keinginamu dengan syarat jangan pernah untuk ikut campur kehidupanku setelahnya."

"Tenang saja, kau bebas seperti burung di udara." Untuk pertama kalinya ayah dan anak itu berhasil membuat kesepakatan.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Sakura masih berkabung atas kematian suaminya. Walaupun seminggu telah berlalu, kesedihan itu masih sama seperti dengan hari pertama. Ketidak percayaan masih mengantuinya, semua masih terasa seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Ia masih bekerja di klinik ketika telepon petaka itu bordering mengusiknya. Suami yang begitu dicintainya dikabarkan terlibat kecelakaan. Polisi yang menghubunginya mengatakan bahwa suaminya ditabrak lari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang sehingga terhempas beberapa meter. Kepala suaminya terbentur bahu jalan dan tulang kaki kirinya patah. Seharusnya suaminya hanya akan lumpuh sebagai resiko terberatnya bukan meninggal.

Demi apapun, Sakura juga merupakan seorang dokter. Ia tahu resiko dari kondisi seperti itu. suaminya tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah, jadi seharusnya suaminya masih dapat tertolong. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres apalagi ketika melihat mayat suaminya yang sedikit membiru. Rekam medis yang diterimanya dari rumah sakit menyatakan kalau suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang dialami sangat fatal. Entahlah, Sakura menjadi stress memikirkannya.

Perasaan nyeri melingkupi perut membuncit Sakura, ia mengelunya perlahan menenangkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Hari ini sudah bebrapa kali Sakura merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin sebagai akibat ia yang terlalu stess seminggu ini hingga menyebakan perutnya kontraksi. Stress akibat kehilangan sang suami membuatnya melupakan kesehatan dirinya dan bayi dalam kandungannya, tubuh kurusnya juga semakin tidak terurus. Terkadang ia juga ingin rasanya ia menyusul suami kea lam baka.

Mengurung diri dalam rumah selama seminggu ini juga membuat pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di sebuah klinik kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya terbengakalai. Walaupun tadi pagi terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mulai kembali bekerja dan memeriksakan kandungannya, namun perasaan sedihnya masih membelenggu kedua kakinya untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara berisik dari depan pintu rumah yang disewanya itu. suara itu terdengar tidak bersahabat memanggil namaya membuat Sakura bersikap waspada. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pintu depan untuk mengecek siapa yang datang, namun belum sampai ia beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Siapa kalian?!" teriak Sakura garang walaupun ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Ia mengambil payung yang tergantung dekat lorong pintu masuk untuk dijadikan senjata. Sakura menggenggam erat payung itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan kepada orang-orang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

Tanpa merasa terancam sedikitpun orang-orang itu tersenyum mengejeknya. Salah satu diantaranya membuka suaranya menyampaikan maksud dari kedatangan mereka, "Haruno Sakura, kami datang kesini untuk menagih apa yang seharusnya dikembalikan suamimu!"

Dengan segera Sakura meraih kertas yang berhamburan jatuh dari dalam map ketika dilempar kepadanya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak sopan.

Mata sakura membelalak kaget melihat angka yang tertera diatas kertas itu, 800juta Yen bukanlah angka yang sedikit bagi orang sepertinya. Sakura sudah tahu kalau mendiang suaminya tengah terlibat masalah di kantornya, suaminya itu dituduh melakukan korupsi dan merugikan perusahaan itu. Sakura tentu tidak percaya dan terus memberikan semangat pada saat itu. Yosuke adalah peria baik-baik dan tidaka kan melakukan kejahatan seperti itu, lagi pula jika suaminya melakukan hal itu dimana uang itu sekarang? Mereka tidak akan hidup semiskin ini sebelumnya.

"Suamiku tidak melakukan korupsi! Ia tidak melakukan kerugian apapun pada kalian!" Sakura marah dan balik melempar kertas-kertas itu kewajah salah satu pria disitu, "Sekarang keluar kalian dari rumahku!"

"Sombong sekali kau, dengar kau hanya menyewa rumah ini dan kini bos kami telah membelinya!" Hina seorang lainnya yang ada disitu. "Sebaiknya kau baca lagi dokumen ini sebelum melemparnya padaku!"

Sakura kembali mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya lebih seksama, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dalam kertas itu terdapat pernyataan kalau Yosuke menyerahkan istrinya sebagai jaminan atas perbuatannya jika merugikan perusahaan, dalam kasus ini terlibat skandal korupsi. Sakura tidak akan pernah percaya suaminya akan dengan tega menjual dirinya, kami-sama suaminya bukan orang seperti itu!

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri! Kalau kau menolak dengan senang hati kami akan mengiringmu kepengadilan. Sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan mendekam dipenjara dalam waktu yang lama."

"Aku lebih rela membusuk dalam sel tahanan untuk dosa yang tidak pernah suamiku lakukan daripada menyerahkan diriku untuk orang berengsek seperti kalian!"

"Itu terserah padamu, aku sudah dapat membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya ketika anakmu harus dilahirkan dalam sel penjara dan dibesarkan dipanti asuhan."

Perkataan pria itu menyentak kesadaran Sakura, bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa bahwa kini ia tengah mengandung. Sebagai seorang calon ibu ia telah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan hal malang dan menyedihkan itu akan menimpa anaknya. "Kalian benar-benar tidak punya hati!"

Seorang pria lainnya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Dengar, kuberitahu padamu boss kami sangat berbaik hati melarang kami untuk melakukan kekerasan padamu!"

"Haruno Sakura sebaiknya kau menurut saja," pria yang sedari tadi terus menjelaskan kini mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi, "Kau tidak akan rugi apapun jika mengikuti boss kami, ia akan bermurah hati membersihkan nama suamimu dan mengangap keterlibatannya dalam skandal korupsi itu tidak pernah ada."

Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh boss dari orang-orang ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menikah dengan salah seorang putranya, dan melupakan semua permasalahan ini," jawab pria itu seolah bisa menebak isi kepala Sakura.

"Boss kalian gila! Aku sudah menikah dan aku mencintai Yosuke!" kepala Sakura langsung terasa berat mendengarnya, belum cukup stress karena kehilangan suami yang dicintainya kini ia harus mendengar hal-hal gila yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau seorang janda!" tegas pria itu, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada boss kami, banyak perempuan cantik dan terhormat diluar sana yang mengantri untuk memiliki kesempatan menjadi menantu salah satu orang terkaya di Negara ini."

"Kalau begitu katakana kepada bossmu itu untuk memilih perempuan-perempuan itu!"

"Perempuan tidak tahu diuntung, kau akan menjadi Cinderella! Perempuan dari kalangan rendah sepertimu akan hidup mewah bagaikan seorang putri di istana jika kau menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha. Berterimakasihlah tuan besar Uchiha mengangkatmu seorang janda hamil sebagai menantunya!" orang-orang suruhan itu kini telah mulai habis kesabarannya meladeni Sakura. Mereka ingin sekali menampar Sakura namun sayang mereka dilarang melakukannya.

"Sekarang terserah padamu, melahirkan anakmu dalam penjara dan menyerahkannya dipanti asuhan atau membiarkannya lahir serta membesarkannya dalam kemewahan yang diberikan Uchiha kepadamu. Kami telah selesai denganmu!"

Kini pria yang sepertinya pimpinan orang-orang itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kepada Sakura, "Jika kau setuju datanglah ke lokasi itu minggu depan, tapi jika kau tidak muncul maka kami mengangap kau bersedia untuk hidup dipenjara. Ingat batas waktumu hanya samapai minggu depan!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sakura. Membiarkan perempuan itu sendirian menahan sakit disekitar perutnya yang keram akibat kontraksi dari stress yang berlebihan. Dan ketika cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dikakinya, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan berharap bayinya juga tidak akan ikut pergi meningalkannya.

TBC

* * *

Catatan Penulis :

Terimaksih karena sudah membaca chapter pertama dari cerita ini, semoga ff ini dapat menghibur dan disukai para pembaca sekalian.. kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan..

Apabila ada kesamaan cerita author minta maaf, ini benar-benar hasil dari buah pemikiran author sendiri.

Kesalahan ejaan, typo dan bahasa mohon dimaklumi. Hanya ini dulu yang bisa author sampaikan, terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih selalu setia...

Forced Marriage

character Naruto by Mashi Kishimoto/ Story oyoy30

* * *

Chapter 2 :

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana kakaknya sedang dirawat. Tadi pagi ia menerima kabar bahwa kakaknya itu telah sadar pasca oprasi beberapa hari yang lalu, jantung yang ditanam pada tubuh kakaknya itu juga bekerja sangat baik dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya. Maka mala mini setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor ia memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan kakaknya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat," suara berat Sasuke menegur kakaknya yang tengah serius membaca beberapa dokumen perusahan diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau datang," balas Itachi sambil tersenyum, ia mengabaikan teguran adiknya dan kembali melirik dokumen-dokumen itu mencoba memeriksa apakah semua berjalan lancar selama ia tidak datang ke perusahaan.

"Sasuke duduklah," suruh Mikoto yang memang ada diruangan itu untuk menjaga Itachi, "ibu juga sudah memperingatkannya, tapi kau tahu bagaimana kakakmu itu sangat menggilai pekerjaannya."

Sasuke menganguk mengerti kemudian duduk dikursi samping ranjang rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya mengambil paksa dokumen dari tangan kakaknya itu dan menjauhkannya. "kau akan lama pulih jika bekerja terus, perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Aku tidak akan sakit jika melakukan hal yang kusukai," bela Itachi, "dan jika kau mau aku cepat pulih kembalilah kerumah Sasuke, temani aku."

Itachi mencoba sedikit peruntungannya setelah terlepas dari maut beberapa hari lalu, ia ingin membujuk adiknya itu agar mau kembali tinggal bersam mereka di kediaman utama Uchiha. Namun sepertinya belum berhasil karena adiknya itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Itachi ataupun Mikoto yang tengah mengupas apel.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin aku cepat pulih?" Itachi masih menaruh harapannya. Mikoto yang hanya diam sambil mengupas buah itu juga diam-diam menaruh harapan yang sama agar putra bungsunya mau kembali kerumah mereka.

"Aku akan menikah," Sasuke menjelaskan tidak kalah lirihnya dari sebelumnya, namun kali ini terdengar seperti ledakan besar ditelinga Itachi dan Mikoto. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah terdengar dekat dengan perempuan manapun apalagi sampai menjalin hubungan, namun kini tiba-tiba memutuskan menikah.

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk, ia memegang kedua tangan putra bungsunya itu dengan erat. Sudah lama ia menantikan salah satu dari anaknya menikah dan memberikannya menantu. Dengan sedikit ragu Mikoto bertanya pada anaknya itu, "apakah yang kau nikahi itu laki-laki?"

Mata Sasuke melotot tajam kepada ibunya itu, terkejut. Sedangkan Itachi kini terkikik menertawakan adiknya itu, walaupun ia juga penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sangah Sasuke kesal, bagaimana ibunya itu sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang perempuan ini," tanya Itachi yang semakin penasaran.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, jaga saja kesehatanmu aniki!" Sasuke menghindar, karena sesunguhnya ia juga sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perempuan malang yang akan dinikahinya itu.

"Jangan mengindar," tuntut Itachi yang didukung oleh Mikoto.

"Kalau kau segitu ingin tahu maka kau harus sehat, dan datanglah minggu depan di hari pernikahanku sebagai pengiring pengantin pria."

Rasa kaget Mikoto dan Itachi berganda berkali-kali lipat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Pria itu mengatakan akan menikah seminggu lagi tanpa memperkenalkan calon istrinya terlebih dahulu kepada keluarga.

"Mengapa begitu cepat, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. Ia takut keputusan anaknya ini nanti akan ditentang oleh suaminya. Oh Tuhan kepala Mikoto menjadi pusing memikirkan bagaimana nanti reaksi suaminya mendengar semua ini.

"Dia sedang hamil," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku baru saja memiliki jantung baru, dan kau telah membuat aku serangan jantung berkali-kali hari ini Sasuke!" rutuk Itachi kepada adiknya itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang menjadi nyeri. Adiknya itu seakan ingin cepat melihatnya mati, keluh Itachi kesal.

* * *

Sakura menatap dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri ketika melihat penampilannya yang telah disulap bagaikan seorang putri. Terngiang dibenaknya perkataan suruhan keluarga Uchiha yang tempo hari mengatakannya bagai Cinderella, seorang upik abu yang berubah menjadi istri pangeran. Ya, Sakura bagaikan cerita di negri dongeng itu namun ini bukanlah _happy ending_ melainkan awal dari penderitaan baru baginya.

Berbalik kepada seminggu yang lalu disaat Sakura hampir saja kehilangan bayinya, buah cinta dengan mendiang suaminya. Ia cukup beruntung saat itu ketika seorang kurir pengantar makanan yang sebelumnya ia pesan datang dan mendapati ia yang tengah kesakitan dengan berlinang darah. Kurir itu berbaik hati langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat sehingga kandungannya masih tertolong walaupun cukup lemah.

Setelah kejadian itu seperti serangan beruntun orang-orang dari perusahan Ne Anbu tempat dimana suaminya dulu bekerja mendatanginya, menuntut pertanggung jawaban yang Sakura berani bersumpah suaminya tidak pernah terlibat. Orang-orang itu terus menekannya sehingga membuatnya bertambah stress, dan ia beberapa kali mengalami pendarahan ringan karena hal itu.

Apa yang pernah dikatakan suruhan Uchiha terlihat semakin nyata bagi Sakura. Pengadilan telah melayangkan surat panggilan kepadanya terkait masalah korupsi sialan itu. walaupun masih dikatakan sebagai saksi, tapi itu telah membuannya tertekan. Semuanya tampak berjalan sangat cepat, hal-hal buruk terus datang pada Sakura seoalah tiada henti semenjak skandal itu mengenai almarhum suaminya. Dinginnya lantai penjara tempat ia akan melahirkan anaknya terus menghantui Sakura.

Sampai pada suatu titik dimana ketakutan tidak akan pernah melihat anaknya tumbuh menghantam Sakura. Sumpahnya untuk membahagiakan bayinya tidak akan bisa ia wujudkan bila ia pasrah menerima semuanya. Maka dengan keadaan sadar atau tidak, Sakura mencari keberadaan kertas yang tempo hari diberikan pesuruh Uchiha. Seakan tidak mampu berpikir lebih jernih lagi Sakura dengan tergesa pergi menuju tempat yang tertera didalamnya.

"Kau pernah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan bahwa akan menikah sekali dan setia sampai mati," Sakura berbicara sendiri pada dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin.

"Aku selalu berbuat baik, tapi kenapa Kau begitu jahat kepadaku?" Sakura kembali bergumam sendiri, namun kali ini ia seakan ingin memprotes sang pencipta dan pemilik kehidupan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan membiarkannya datang ketempat ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang berada, disebuah ruang tunggu sebuah gereja dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin dari perancang terbaik di Negara ini. Tidak seperti gaun pengantin yang pada umumnya berwarna putih, gaun abu-abunya tampak menyatakan kenyataan dasar pernikahannya kali ini yang tidak jelas dan kotor. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mencela gaun itu, gaun itu benar-benar indah dengan potongannya yang simple sehingga menonjolkan lekuk tubuh sipemakainya. Hanya bagian depan gaun itu yang dibuat sedikit melipit untuk menyamarkan kandungan Sakura. Secara keseluruhan ia terlihat sangat cantik walaupun raut wajahnya tidak menampakan kebahagian sedikitpun.

* * *

Sakura mencuri pandang kearah suami barunya. Kini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan untuk melakukan sebuah konfrensi pers pada awak media. Sebagai perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Negara matahari terbit itu tentu saja pernikahan didalam keluarga Uchiha menjadi sorotan penting, apalagi pernikahan kali ini terkesan sangat mendadak. Dan pengantin wanitanya adalah orang biasa yang tidak pernah terdengar namanya.

Ekspresi dari wajah datar laki-laki yang baru diketahui Sakura bernama Sasuke saat upacara pernikahannya tadi masih tetap sama. Saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan didepan pendeta raut wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak, sedangkan Sakura harus memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Seperti saat ini ia dipaksa menunjukan raut bahagia dan bersandiwara didepan semuanya.

"Sasuke-sama, bisa anda jelaskan mengapa pernikahan anda terkesan buru-buru seperti ini?" tanya salah seorang wartawan yang disetujui oleh wartawan lainnya. Flash kamera tidak berhenti mengarah kepada sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"tidak ada yg buru-buru, kami memang telah merencanakan ini sejak lama," Sasuke menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Kami hanya diam-diam dan merahasiakannya, sama seperti hubungan kami."

"Kalau begitu siapa perempuan yang telah anda nikahi ini, kenapa tidak pernah ada pemberitaan kalau anda berkencan sebelumnya?" tanya wartawan lain dengan antusias.

"Ya, kenapa anda merahasiakan hubungan kalian?" timpal wartawan lainnya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui aku tidak suka diganggu. Hubungan pribadiku cukup keluarga saja yang perlu mengetahuinya, aku tidak suka mengeksposnya. Dan menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan dari kalangan biasa, memaksaku menutupinya untuk melindunginya."

Sakura masih terus memandangi Sasuke, ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Pria ini begitu pintar menyusun sekenario pernikahan mereka agar terlihat normal. Salah satu wartawan menyerukan namanya sehingga pandangannya kembali kepada para media yang haus akan berita itu.

"Maaf nyonya Uchiha, apakah anda kini tengah mengandung?" tanya salah satu wartawan perempuan. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan membuatnya semakin gugup. Mulutnya terkatup rapat namun kepalanya tanpa sadar menganguk membenarkan. Mungkin lubuk hatinya tidak mau mengingkari anaknya, sehingga melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Awak media lainnya kini menjadi sibuk memperhatikan tubuhnya. Gaun mewah itu memang menutupi perut buncitnya dengan baik, namun bukankah kebenaran tetap akan mempunyai cara untuk menujukan diri? Kehamilannya ini contohnya.

Para wartawan itu kini menjadi sangat berisik, mereka merasa telah mendapat topik pembicaraan yang bagus untuk diekspos tentang pernikahan ini. "Apakah anda menikahinya karena istri anda telah hamil duluan Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak. Saperti yang saya katakana pernikah ini telah direncanakan jauh hari. Kenyataan bahwa istriku mengandung anak kami duluan sebelum kami melaksanakan pernikahan adalah bonus!" tegas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Hebat sekali Sasuke mau mengaku sebagai ayah untuk bayi dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. bibirnya serasa menjadi gatal mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Sedangkan telinga Sakura menjadi panas mendengarnya, berani sekali pria itu berkata seperti itu. Bayi ini adalah buah cintanya dengan mendiang suaminya, bukan pria asing disebelahnya ini.

Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan wartawan yang semakin penasaran akhirnya Sasuke-dan Sakura mengundurkan diri dari acara konfrensi pers tersebut.

* * *

Sepasang pengantin baru itu baru saja tiba dikediaman pribadi Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke langsung memasuki rumahnya dan meningalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri dihalaman depan mengagumi rumah itu. Rumah pribadi Sasuke tidak terlau besar dan mewah seperti rumah kebanyakan orang kaya lainnya. Rumah itu terlihat sangat simple namun sangat elegan dan nyaman. Terlihat sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?!" teriak Sasuke kepada Sakura dari dalam rumah dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sakura yang tersentak kaget dengan buru-buru langsung masuk kedalam mengikuti Sasuke.

"Dibelakang sana kamarmu," tunjuk Sasuke kesebuah ruangan dekat ruang makan yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Setelah melihat Sakura menganguk mengerti, Sasuke langsung saja pergi meningalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun menuju kamar pribadinya yang terdapat dilantai atas.

Sakura menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Sasuke padanya. Namun ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh karena itu akan lebih memudahkannya dalam menjalani kehidupannya dirumah ini. sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya yang terasa berat ia menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi.

Begitu membuka pintu Sakura telah mendapati barang-barang pribadinya telah tertata rapi di kamar itu. begitu pula dengan pakaian yang juga telah tersusun dilemari bersandng dengan beberapa pakaian yang tampak baru dan mahal.

Untuk mencari udara segar Sakura membuka jendela dikamr itu yang ternyata mengarah kearah kolam ikan ditaman belakang. Sakura sedikit senang karena ia sangat menyukai suara air mengalir dari pancuran bambu yang terdapat disana. Itu membuat pikirannya tenang dan baik untuk kandungannya.

Sakura teringat bagaimana ia dulu merengek kepada suaminya yang telah meninggal untuk membuatkan kolam ikan dirumah mungil mereka. Namun sebelum sepat terjadi, suaminya meninggal dan rumah mungil peningalan suaminya itu kini tengah disita oleh kejaksaan. Sambil memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara malam, Sakura mencoba berpikir untuk menerima kenyataan.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Sakura menjalani pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Apa yang kalian harapkan dari Sakura? ia akan melakukan tugasnya layaknya seorang istri yang baik dengan menyediakan makanan dan keperluan suaminya? Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tidak melakukannya.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih menjadi istri Yosuke. Ia hanya mencintai pria itu dan telah bersumpah untuk tidak berselingkuh dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk pria itu. Jadi Sakura tidak akan sudi untuk melayani Sasuke sekalipun ia telah menjadi suaminya yang sah, bahkan untuk mengambilkan segelas air minum. Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke dan keluarganya, Uchiha yang berengsek.

"Hei," suara baritone Sasuke terdegar untuk menegur Sakura yang kini tengah melewati ruang makan. Pria itu tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya yang pahit tanpa gula.

"Apakah kau tuli?!" tanya Sasuke kemudian karena Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju pintu depan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. "Kau tidak mendengarku atau kupingmu itu memang bermasalah?!"

Karena masih tidak mendapat respon, Sasuke yang yang kesal tidak sadar memaki, "Dasar janda sial!"

Mendengar makian yang cukup keras dari arah dapur, Sakura yang hendak menutup pintu depan untuk keluar kini berbalik arah menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Sakura yang marah mendengar perkataan Sasuke ditambah dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil karena kehamilan membuka salah satu sepatunya dan melemparkannya kearah pria bermata onix yang tengah membaca Koran pagi.

Sepatu Sakura melayang tidak mengenai Sasuke, melainkan jatuh menghantam cangkir kopi yang berada diatas meja dengan keras membuat gelas itu tumpah dan kopinya terciprat ke kemeja biru yang tengah dipakai Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke marah. Ia cukup terkejut dengan prilaku Sakura yang tiba-tiba, terlibih lagi karena ia mengira perempuan itu telah pergi keluar.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau berbicara padamu berengsek, tapi aku tidak sudi kau mengataiku dengan mulut busukmu itu Uchiha!" Sakura bals berteriak. Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca bersiap untuk menumpahkan air mata. Sakura merutuki hormonnya yang menjadi sangat sensitive disaat seperti ini, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

"Oh, kau mendengarnya?" balas Sasuke terdengar cuek, "aku kira kupingmu itu benar bermasalah, baguslah kalau tidak."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya mau kau sedikit tahu diri," balas Sasuke santai sambil membuka ikatan dasinya untuk mengelap noda kopi yang melekat pada kemejanya, "Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau mau berbicara padaku atau tidak. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memasak dan melayaniku."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi katakana saja apa maumu!"

"Tidak banyak, cukup tunjukan rasa terimaksihmu karena aku ijinkan tinggal dirumah ini dengan membersihkannya."

"Kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantu?!" Sakura jelas tidak terima, karena kenyataanya ia sama sekali tidak mengiginkankan tinggal dirumah itu. kalu bisa ia ingin hidup dirumah mungil yang dibeli Yosuke.

"Terserah kau menganggapnya sebagai apa, aku hanya tidak suka rumahku berdebu dan berantakan." Tunjuk Sasuke kearah halaman belakang yang terdapat banyak daun kering bertebaran.

"Kau bisa menyewa orang lain untuk melakukannya dengan hartamu!"

"Kau benar, aku bisa menyewa puluhan pembantu untuk itu. Aku hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko pernikahan absurd ini tersebar dan merusak reputasiku."

"Cih! Harga dirimu tinggi sekali!"

"Setidaknya itu hal yang lebih membanggakan dari orang yang menjual harga diri sepertimu," balas Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan yang membuat kebencian Sakura semakin meningkat, "Satu lagi sediakan aku kopi setiap pagi, untuk mengganti kopi yang kau tumpahkan ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berlalu kelantai atas untuk menukar kemejanya menjadi yang baru, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku dengan harga diri terkoyak.

* * *

Hari kembali berputar dengan cepat, dan kini telah memasuki akhir pekan kembali. Kalau dulu Sakura akan menyukai waktu-waktu seperti ini, karena ia bisa berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Yosuke. Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang, Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya karena membuatnya terkurung dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Sebulan ini yang dilakukan Sakura hanyalah mengurung diri didalam kamar saat akhir pekan seperti ini. ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan suami yang tak dianggapnya itu.

Sakura yang bosan hanya menatap halaman belakang dari balik jendela kamarnya, ia melihat bunga-bunga yang tampak mulai layu juga air kolam yang mulai mengeruh sebagai tanda tidak ada yang mengurus.

Pikiran Sakura teringat akan ucapan Sasuke tempo hari, memang benar semenjak menginjakan kaki dirumah itu Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mencuci barang-barang ia pakai, yang bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah ia pakai. Ia hanya menggunakan sendok dan gelas saja.

Sakura hanya membersihkan dan merapikan kamarnya dan kamar mandi yang ia pakai. Dan untuk makan Sakura sama sekali tidak memasak, ia akan membeli sarapan dan makan siangnya di kantin klinik tempat ia bekerja. Begitu juga dengan makan malam ia akan membeli diwarung sebelum ia pulang bekerja. Sakura juga menyetok buah-buahan dalam kulkas untuk persediaan diakhir pekan seperti ini sebagai sumber energinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia sudah terbiasa makan diluar sejak dulu, oleh sebab itu kulkasnya memang selalu kosong. Pembantu hanya untuk membersihakan rumahnya yang datang 2x seminggu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," gumam Sakura meyakinkan diri yang pikirannya sempat tergoda untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk mengusir rasa bosan diakhir pekan seperti ini.

"Apa katanya, tahu diri? Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memakai sepeser uangpun darinya!" gumaman Sakura terus berlanjut, mengigat rasa kesalnya tempo hari. Sasuke malah tidak pernah memberikan uang padanya, semua keperluannya ia tanggung sendiri dengan gajinya sebagai dokter diklinik tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun jumlahnya tidak banyak mengigat klinik itu cuma kecil dan terdapat didaerah pinggiran dekat rumahnya yang dulu, tapi kalau hanya untuk membeli makan dan susu ibu hamil sudah cukup.

"Sayang bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi ayahmnu, hem? Mama merindukannya," gumam Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya yang membesar. "Oh, kau juga rindu ya?" ucapnya lagi ketika mendapat respon dari bayi dalam kandungannya dengan sebuah tendangan kecil.

Sakura tersenyum dengan respon positif bayinya, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke makam mendiang suaminya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke langsung begitu melihat penampilan Sakura yang rapi. Mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar dan Sasuke yang berjalan untunk mengambil minum kearah dapur.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus sambil terus berlalu, sedangkan Sasuke juga tidak mau ambil pusing kemana perginya wanita itu. Jikalau Sakura menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan setelan kerja tampak membungkukan kepalanya, ia adalah salah satu karyawan sebuah perusahaan yang diutus ke perusahaan iklan milik Sasuke.

"Kami mohon maaf Uchiha-san, tapi sepertinya perusahaan kami tidak jadi memakai jasa dari perusahaan anda." Pria itu sedikit menyesal menyampaikan keputusan dari atasannya kepada Sasuke.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu, bukankah tempo hari kalian telah setuju dengan konsep iklan yang kami tawarkan?" Juugo, asisten pribadi Sasuke yang juga berada disitu mengambil ahli untuk berbicara. Ia tahu apa yang dikatan pria itu membuat Sasuke marah, Juugo tidak mau mengambil resiko memperparah keadaan jika membiarkan atasannya yang berbicara.

"Seperti yang anda tahu, perusahaan kami ingin mengangkat isu tentang keharmonisan keluarga," pria itu mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya, "artikel tentang Uchiha-san yang tertulis di tabloid pagi ini terlihat seperti kebalikan dari konsep yang sedang perusahaan kami angkat."

"Bila tetap melanjutkan dengan memakai jasa perusahaan anda, kami takut citra perusahaan kami akan terlihat buruk," Papar pria itu lebih lagi, "hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, saya permisi undur diri."

Setelah pria itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke yang sedah marah atas keputusan sepihak itu segera memerintahkan asistennya, "Juugo! Cepat bawakan aku tabloid sialan yang dimaksud orang itu!"

Juugo segera bergegas melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Seakan belum cukup menambah bebannya kini Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan telfon dari ayahnya, "ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau seperti biasa tanpa sopan santun," balas Fugaku dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak perlu berbelit langsung katakana apa tujuanmu menghubungiku?" bagi Sasuke sopan santun berada diurutan kesekian bila berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tugas kecil yang kuserahkan padamu sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Aku kira putra bungsuku yang sombong mampu mengendalikan situasi semacam ini, bukannya berakhir dalam sebuah artikel murahan." Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan Fugaku segera mengakhiri telfonnya secara sepihak.

'Sial, sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam artikel itu?' geram Sasuke kesal yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tidak sabar, ia tengah menunggu kepulangan Sakura dari bekerja di klinik. Ia ingin mengajak Sakura berbicara dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan wanita itu terkait dengan isi sebuah artikel di sebuah tabloid pagi ini.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mejemputnya di klinik namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan keributan di depan umum nantinya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu dirumah saja. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul juga. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung mengutarakan maksudnya, "Sakura kita harus bicara."

"Mau bicara apa? Kalau tidak penting, besok saja. Aku lelah," tanggap Sakura dan ingin terus langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Berhentilah menunjukan kepada orang-orang kalau kau itu seorang Janda menyedihkan," perkataan Sasuke yang menyingung perasaan Sakura menghentikan niat awalnya dan menatap Sasuke tidak suka,"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang apa maksudku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu yang berbicara dan bertingkah sembarangan didepan umum. Seharusnya kau menjaga sikapmu ketika kubebaskan, tapi sepertinya kau lebih senang mencari masalah denganku dengan masuk disebuah artikel sampah seperti ini!

Sasuke yang dilanda amarah meleparkan sebuah tabloid kepada Sakura, disitu terdapat sebuah artikel tentang dirinya yang lengakap disertai foto. Itu bukanlah sebuah majalah bisnis atau tabloid bergengsi dikalangan pengusaha. Itu hanya sebuah tabloid murah dengan harga murah yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Konoha dengan perempuan-perempuan penggosip sebagai konsumen utamanaya. Namun tabloid seperti inilah yang diincar dan disukai oleh semua masyarakat.

Untuk perusahaan Sasuke yang berhubungan dengan publik, apa yang tertulis mengenaik pribadi ataupun perusahannya di tabloid itu cukup berpengaruh terhadap citra perusahaannya ataupun klien yang menggunakan jasanya. Terlebih lagi karena ia seorang Uchiha yang merupakan pesohor di Negara itu menjadikan kehidupan mereka diincar publik.

"Aku telah kehilangan jutaan dolar, hanya karena sebuah artikel yang menulis tentang semua tindakan bodohmu yang menyedihkan itu!" Oh, sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mendadak marah padanya, tentu saja karena ada hubungnnya dengan uang. Bukankah orang kaya selalu begitu, menjadi sensitive jika kehilangan sedikit saja uang dari hartanya.

"Tindakan apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang-uangmu itu!" Sasuke tidak mau menjelaskannya ia hanya menyuruh Sakura membaca artikel itu.

Disitu dipaparkan bahwa kehidupan Sakura tidak bahagia setelah menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha dan kerap menerima tekanan psikologis. Disitu juga berisi kutipan-kutipan perkataan Sakura yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Haruno bukannya Uchiha ataupun pengakuannya kepada seorang piskolog. Pernikahan mereka yang terkesan mendadak n tidak pernah tampil bersama juga dibahas disitu. Artikel itu juga menambahkan isu kekerasan untuk membuat beritanya semakin terjual.

"Apa yang salah? Ini adalah kenyataan!" Sakura menangapi artikel yg dibacanya.

"Orang-orang mengetahui kalau kita baru menikah beberapa minggu dan kau adalah istriku! Seharusnya kau menunjukan rasa bahagia menikah denganku, bukannya raut kesedihan seakan aku menyiksamu dirumah ini!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku membebaskanmu dan tidak menuntutmu ini itu. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan didalam rumah ini, tetapi begitu kau keluar dari rumah ini bersikaplah layaknya seorang istri yang jatuh cinta. Seharusnya kau bisa melakukan hal sekecil itu!"

"Mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu membuatku jijik, aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Selain ayahnya seumur hidup Sasuke belum pernah ada yang berani berbicara kasar kepadanya atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukan hal itu kepadanya karena ia lebih dahulu akan mengintimidasi orang itu, terlebih lagi perempuan. Tapi kini setiap ia berbicara dengan Sakura, perempuan itu selalu mengumpatnya bahkan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bila saja tidak mengigat Sakura sedang mengandung Sasuke tidak akan segan untuk menampar perempuan itu.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke sebagai bentuk pelampiasan amarahnya. Sasuke yang sudah mulai jengah dengan semua prilaku Sakura kini berkomitmen untuk mencoba menjinakan perempuan yang seperti kuda liar ini. "Dengar mulai saat ini kau dilarang berpergian kemanapun tanpaku, aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Masa kebebasanmu telah berakhir, dank au harus menuruti segala peraturanku saat ini."

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura menolak keras, "pernikahan ini palsu, aku tidak akan menuruti apapun perkataanmu!"

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi dimata hukum dan agama ini tidak ada yang palsu."

"itu karena kalian semua licik, kau dan keluargamu telah menjebakku dalam pernikahan yang penuh sandiwara ini!"

"Kalau begitu bersandiwaralah sampai selesai, karena panggung ini baru dimulai," tutup Sasuke mengakhiri perdebatan mereka kali ini.

TBC

* * *

Catatan Author :

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih pada setia menunggu kelanjutan dari Forced Marriage ini. setelah absen cukup lama dari dunia fanfiction akhirnya author bisa melanjutkannya kembali.

Author sangat senang dengan respon positif dari pada readers di chapter pertama cerita ini. terima kasih atas dukungnnya..

Di chapter kedua ini semoga kalian tidak bosan dan tetap menyukainya begitu juga dengan chapter berikutnya yang akan memunculkan banyak rahasia. Dan untuk romancenya mngkin belum bisa author gambarkan disini tapi author telah mempersiapkan bagiannya di chapter depan.

Nah author ingin membalas review yg ada, karena gak bisa balas satu-satu jadi author rangkum saja ya..

Nah yang pertama siapa itu Yosuke? Ini adlah karakter bikini author.. sebenarnya athor mau pakai character canon & filler di naruto tapi gak ada yg cocok. Jadi beginilah

Wahh pada minta Sakura keguguran ya,, ckckck.. awalnya author juga pengen bgtu tapi gak jadi karena gak tega juga sama sakura. Dan untuk mempermanis cerita nantinya author memutuskan mempertahnkannya sementara waktu.

Saat ini autor memilih genre romance/drama karena niat awalnya memang gak pengen membuat sasuke dan sakura menderita dengan sadis kok.. mungkin karena masih awal jadi terkesan hurt/comfort ya.. nnti author pertimbangkan lagi deh..

Nah masalah typo author masih harus minta maaf krn belum bisa mnjdi penulis yang baik. Dan untuk maslah jantung itu kemarin author awalnya bikin ginjal, dan diakhir berubah pikiran dan lupa ngedit kata 'kedua' itu.. hehehe..

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah ngefavorite, ngefollow dang ngereview fanfic ini.. komen, kritik dan saran kalian sungguh berarti.. Jamurlumutan462, Guest1, Yoshimura Arai, ito, Sasusaku lovers, Guest2, Aryani, Srisavers28, Rina227, moydini, Younghee Lee, mellody, lightflower22, kakikuda, Didie, mikahiro-shinra, Sasuke, zarachan, Khoerun904, Hanzura96, Joana Anastasya, Nurulita as Lita-san, , Dolphin1099.


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update cepet.. maaf kalau masih banyak terdapat kesalahan didalam penulisan ya.. selamat membaca..

 **Forced Marriage**

Character Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto/ Story by oyoy30

* * *

Chapter 3.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk manis dibalik kemudi mobilnya, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya tempo hari ia akan mengantar-jemput istri yang tak dianggapnya itu. Maka sekarang ia tengah berkendara menuju klinik tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tegur Sasuke kepada Sakura ketika ia telah sampai didepan klinik, perempuan yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Pria itu tidak mau bersusah untuk turun, cukup menurunkan kaca jendela dibagian penumpang saja.

"Cepat masuk," printah Sasuke karena melihat ada beberapa orang wartawan disekitar klinik itu. Sakura yg diperintahkan pun segera menuruti tidak mau memancing keributan dengan Sasuke didepan umum.

"Kau tidak berbicara macam-macam kan?" tanya Sasuke langsung ketika mobil yg dikemudikannya melewati beberapa orang wartawan itu. jelas sekali mereka bernafsu ingin mencari jawaban dari artikel tempo hari.

"Bukankah kau melarangku untuk berbicara tentang kebenaran kepada mereka?!" jawab Sakura ketus tanpa mau memandang lawannya bicara.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan itu lebih awal sehingga kekacauan ini tidak terjadi dengan sembarangan berbicara kepada orang lain."

"Terserah apakatamu. Aku lelah dan tidak mau berdebat," Sakura memutuskan mengalah. Hari ini jadwal imunisasi, jadi banyak sekali ibu-ibu yang mengantarkan balitanya ke klinik. Itu membuatnya sangat lelah ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang mengandung begini, jadi ia tidak mau membuang energinya lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk meladeni Sasuke.

"Dengar, sekali lagi jika para wa-"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" tanya Sakura membuat ucapan Sasuke terpotong. Sakura heran, sebulan hidup bersama ia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke berbicara banyak, biasanya lelaki itu hanya banyak diam dan berbicara seperlunya.

Sasuke menjadi terkaku, ia sendiri pun heran dengan dirinya. Dia bukanlah tipe pria yang banyak berbicara dan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya. Sasuke membuat catatan bagi dirinya untuk menemui seorang piskolog, karena keberadaan Sakura sepertinya telah membuatnya frustasi.

"Akhir pekan nanti persiapkan dirimu dan bawa beberapa pakaian , kita akan pergi ke Kyoto," ucap Sasuke setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, mereka bahkan telah memasuki komplek perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kyoto?" tanya Sakura heran, "dan kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu kesana?"

"Karena aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut!" tegas Sasuke, "Salah satu rekan bisnisku mengadakan sebuah acara disana, dan ia memintaku untuk membawamu kesana."

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Bisnismu tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan aku sedang tidak berselera untuk melakukan sebuah sandiwara didepan teman-temanmu," tolak Sakura. Menurutnya jika Sasuke pergi ke luar kota itu adalah sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk bersantai diakhir pekan ini tanpa harus bertatapan muka dengan suaminya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memberikanmu pilihan, ini adalah perintah." Sakura baru saja ingin mengeluarkan protesnya namun Sasuke lebih dulu memotongnya, "Sebaiknya kau menurut apa perkataanku selagi aku masih berbuat baik padamu."

Sakura langsung memasang tampang kesalnya, ia tidak memiliki idea pa untuk menolak. Begitu mobil berhenti ia segera keluar dan memasuki rumah menuju kamarnya. Tidak lupa perempuan itu membanting pintu dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat kaca jendela kamarnya bergetar.

* * *

Disinilah sekarang mereka berada, didalam sebuah maskapai penerbangan kelas pertama yang siap lepas landas menuju Kyoto. Sasuke sedang asik membaca majalah bisnis yang disediakan maskapai sedangkan Sakura tampak duduk dengan sangat gelisah, seatbelt yang melilit perut buncitnya seakan membuatnya sesak.

Guncangan kecil saat pesawat meninggalkan landasan menuju udara membuat Sakura panic, dia dengan refleks menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang duduk sisebelahnya dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca pun dibuat kaget karenanya, ia juga sedikit meringis karena genggaman Sakura yang terlalu kuat serta kuku perempuan itu yg tanpa sengaja menancap di tangannya.

Pesawat sudah mengudara tinggi dan hari cukup cerah sehingga bisa dipastikan tidak akan terjadi trublensi namun Sakura masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya ataupun membuka mata padahal semua biasa saja.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Genggamanmu terlalu kuat," pinta Sasuke yang keheranan dengan sikap perempuan itu, ia juga sedang berupaya melepaskan jari-jari Sakura yang telah melukai tangannya.

Bukannya menurut Sakura malah semakin mengencangkan genggamannya, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!"

"Setidaknya jangan mencengkramku terlalu kuat, kuku-kukumu yang panjang itu menyakitiku!" pinta Sasuke, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perih akibat goresan di tangannya. Sasuke bersumpah akan memotong kuku sialan itu nantinya setibanya mereka di hotel, meskipun ia harus bergulat dengan ibu hamil.

"Itu resikomu! Kalau kau tidak memaksaku untuk ikut, kau tidak akan merasakan ini," jawab Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup namun ia telah melonggarkan cengkramannya agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan perempuan disebelahnya itu, kulit wajahnya yang putih tampak memucat dan didahinya yang lebar mengalir bulir-bulir keringat padahal suhu didalam kabin pesawat cukup dingin. "Apakah ini kau pertama kalinya menaiki pesawat? Kau tampak sangat pucat dan ketakutan."

"Tidak semua orang didunia ini memiliki uang untuk menaiki benda terbang menyebalkan ini!" balas Sakura menanggapi komentar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu berterimakasihlah padaku karena akhirnya kau bisa naik pesawat dan dengan kelas pertama pula," komentar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Berhentilah menyinggungku kalau tidak mau kukuku menancap lagi pada lenganmu!" kini mata Sakura telah terbuka dan metap tajam Sasuke seolah mengancam akan melakukan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

Sasuke diam tak membalas ia tidak mau perempuan berambut pink disebelahnya benar-benar melakukan ancamannya, tangannya sudah lecet terluka dan ia tidak mau menambahnya. Sasuke juga memangil seorang pramugari untuk membawakan minuman kepada Sakura agar perempuan itu sedikit rileks.

"Ehem," Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Sakura, apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita berteman?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi Uchiha," Sakura menanggapi dengan malas.

"Ini bukan omong kosong. Dibandingkan harus bersandiwara didepan publik dengan harus bersikap manis satu sama lain, sikap berteman akan tampak lebih masuk akal untuk hubungan ini," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Bila kita berteman secara natural orang dapat menilai kalau kita itu baik-baik saja tanpa perlu bersandiwara romantic yang aku tahu tidak akan mau kau lakukan," dan melakukan penawaran kepada Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu membenciku, kalau hanya karena pernikahan ini kau tidak berhak sama sekali karena aku juga terjebak atas printah ayahku. Bukankah seharusnya ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk kita berteman?"

Didalam hati Sakura membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Ia sudah mengetahui kalau pria itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang dialami mendiang suaminya. "Kalau begitu katakana padaku apa alsanmu bersedia menikahiku?"

Sasuke diam sesaat memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakana pada Sakura, "Bayimu. Karena ketamakan ayahku aku harus memisahkan diri dari ibuku, setidaknya aku tidak mau melihat bayimu juga merasakan hal yang sama hanya karena kelicikan ayahku."

Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia tidak membayangkan pria itu akan menjawab karena memikirkan nasib bayinya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menerima kalau pria itu menjawab untuk harta warisan atau sebagainya untuk menjadikan alasan menikahi janda sepertinya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," putus Sakura. Jujur Sakura ragu, walaupun Sasuke tampak serius menyampaikan alasannya tapi entah mengapa Sakura masih merasakan ada kebohongan didalamnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," terima Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan membangunkanmu begitu kita sampai di Kyoto."

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki hotel terbaik yang berada dikawasan gunung Arashiyama Kyoto. Hotel ini didesain dengan konsep tradisional yang mewah sangat sesuai dengan Kyoto yang masih kental akan budaya serta alamnya yang masih asri.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali ke Kyoto dibuat tekjub akan suasananya yang begitu asri. Apalagi ketika ia memasuki kamar yang akan mereka tempati, Sakura tanpa sadar terus berdecak kagum. Sebuah onsen pribadi terdapat diluar kamar mereka yang tepat berbatasan dengan lembah menuju sungai, pohon-pohon yang berwarna merah dan orange juga menghiasinya. Sungguh perpaduan musim gugur yang indah, sangat cocok dengan hotel ini.

Meskipun kamar yang mereka tempati bertipe luxury tetapi hotel ini hanya menyediakan futon sebagai alas tidurnya yang terbuat dari kain terbaik. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari keterpesonaannya, ia baru menyadari kalau ia menempati kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalau aku akan sekamar denganmu, aku tidak mau!" cerocos Sakura kepada Sasuke yang baru masuk kedalam kamar sambil membuat pergerakan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Bahunya pegal karena menjadi sandaran Sakura selama dipesawat tadi, walaupun perempuan itu sama sekali tidak sadar melakukannya.

"Jangan banyak protes, rekan bisnisku yang telah memesan kamar ini dan tidak ada kamar lain karena hotel ini sudah penuh," Jawab Sasuke melewati Sakura yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepannya, "Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa tidur diluar."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur diluar?" protes Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidur diluar dengan musim berangin seperti ini, apalagi ia sedang hamil. Ia akan mati kedinginan sebelum melahirkan anaknya.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk berbagi kamar denganmu," jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengambil handuk, " lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, pestanya akan dimulai jam tujuh dan kenakan gaun yang telah kubelikan kemarin untukmu." Setelah mengatakan begitu Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan canggung menempel kemanapun Sasuke berjalan di pesta itu. Ini merupakan hasil dari debat alot yang dilakukannya tadi dengan Sasuke, yang diakhiri dengan kemenangannya. Kalau tidak ia harus bergandengan sepanjang pesta dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ini bukanlah sebuah pesta yang besar, hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat penyelenggara pesta yang ternyata sahabat Sasuke. Pria itu bernama Naruto seorang pria yang ceria dan bersahabat terlihat sangat bertolak belakang dari Sasuke yang ia kenal. Hal itu membuat Sakura heran bagaimana keduanya bisa bersahabat, terutama Sasuke yang ia kira tidak memiliki teman.

Sebenarnya Sakura cukup senang dengan adanya Naruto diantara ia dan Sasuke, pria itu benar-benar bisa membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Tapi sayang Naruto dan tunangannya juga harus menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain meninggalkan ia kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit," perintah Sasuke saat mereka berjalan kearah sebuah pasangan yang bediri dekat buffet makanan. Sakura mengabaikan perintah Sasuke namun raut wajahnya sedikit lebih ceria ketika melihat kue-kue yang tersaji di buffet itu.

"Sai," Sapa Sasuke kepada salah satu diantara pasangan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau telah menikah," balas Sai sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut baik Sasuke.

"SAKURA?" pekik seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang merupakan partner Sai di pesta itu. Mata aquamire nya menatap tidak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Sakura yang tadinya tampak asik memilih kue-kue manis itu dibuat terkejut juga dengan suara perempuan yang lumayan kencang itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sumber suara, mata emerladnya juga memancarkan reaksi yang sama. Dengan segera Sakura meletakan kembali kue-kue itu dan berjalan cepat kearah perempuan pirang itu sambil berteriak tidak kalah hebohnya, "INOOO!"

Kedua pria berambut hitam yang berada disitu dibuat heran melihat pasangan mereka yang kini tampak heboh berlompat-lopat ceria dengan tidak tau tempat. Terutama Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat Sakura tampak sangat bahagia.

"Maaf nona-nona, Naruto akan mengusir kita kalau kalian membuat kehebohan di pestanya," tegur Sai menyadarkan kelakuan kedua perempuan itu.

"Terutama nona ini, kurasa kondisi seperti itu tidak baik untuk berlompat-lompat," tunjuk Sai kerah perut Sakura yang tampak membuncit.

"Astaga, Sakura kau hamil?!" Ino kembali terpekik karena baru menyadari kondisi Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga! Kita harus mencari tempat untuk mengobrol, kau berhutang banyak sekali cerita padaku!" cerocos Ino penuh rasa ingin tahu, Sakura yang mendengarnya dibuat tersenyum. Sahabatnya ini memang sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

Sakura dan Ino sudah saling mengenal semenjak mereka berada di kelas 5SD, saat itu Ino merupakan siswi pindahan di kelas Sakura. Ino yang cantik dan disukai anak-anak lelaki membuatnya dijauhi oleh anak perempuan lainnya, sama seperti Sakura yang juga dijauhi karena anak panti asuhan. Sakura yang tahu tidak enaknya hidup tanpa teman akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati Ino, dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat. Ino selalu memilih melanjutkan sekolah dimana Sakura berada, ia bahkan akan merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk menyogok kepala sekolah agar bisa sekelas dengan Sakura yang berada dikelas unggulan. Mereka akhirnya terpisah karena Ino yang bermimpi ingin menjadi disainer terkenal melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negri sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di universitas lokal yang kurang terkenal dengan beasiswa.

"Sekarang ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini," pinta Ino setelah mereka menemukan tempat duduk disudut ruang pesta meninggalkan kedua pria pasangan mereka.

"Tidak banyak, aku lulus menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah klinik kecil di Konoha, menikah dan seperti yang kau lihat, hamil."

"Astaga, seharusnya aku membelikanmu ponsel waktu itu agar aku tidak ketinggalan cerita apapun darimu! Ceritakan lebih detailnya padaku, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dan menikahi Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura mengulum senyumnya dengan sedikit terpaksa kali ini, ia ragu apakah harus menceritakan kebenarannya kepada Ino sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui atau membiarkan perempuan itu ikut terperdaya seperti orang lain akan sandiwara pernikahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai seorang pria dari panti asuhanmu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Yosuke, apakah dia menolak cintamu?"

Mendengar nama mendiang suaminya membuat mata Sakura segera berkaca-kaca, ia menjadi sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Ino yang melihat itu segera menggegam tangan Sakura member kekuatan seperti yang sering mereka lakukan waktu dulu. "Apakah aku menyingungmu Sakura? Bagaimana pria itu menolak perempuan sebaik dirimu? Tega sekali dia memberikan perhatian palsu pada dirimu!"

Sakura segera menggeleng tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Ino, "Tidak Ino, Yosuke pria yang baik dan sangat mencintaiku. Kami bahkan telah menikah."

"Hah?" Ino berkedip bingung, karena kalau ia tidak salah tangkap tadi Sai menyebutkan kalau Sasuke telah menikahi perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi takdir sepertinya sangat kejam kepadaku, ia mengambil Yosuke lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri," kini air mata Sakura telah berhasil jatuh mengigat kepedihannya beberapa bulan lalu yang masih terasa hingga saat ini.

"Kami-sama, maafkan aku Sakura," Ino semakin mengeratkan peganggannya memberikan Sakura semangat, "lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul dikehidupanku seakan mencegahku untuk masuk kedalam lubang kesedihan lebih dalam lagi," kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Sakura tanpa disadarinya.

Ino menghapus air mata dikedua pipi Sakura dan menangkup wajahnya agar menatap Ino, "Kau tahu, Sasuke terdengar seperti kesatria berkuda putih ditelingaku mendengarmu berkata seperti itu."

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya yang lebar pertanda bingung membuat Ino terkikik, "Sebenarnya sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sai, aku sempat tertarik dengan suamimu itu. Sasuke pria yang sangat menarik tapi ia terlalu dingin, aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya kau mencairkan hatinya itu?"

Baru saja Sakura ingin membantah dan menjelaskan bagaiman situasi sebenarnya anatara dia dan Sasuke, Ino sudah dulu mendahuluinya berbicara, "Sebaiknya kita kembali kepada pasangan kita, lihat sudah banyak lalat yang mulai mengerumuni mereka akibat terlalu lama kita tinggalkan."

Benar saja, disekitar Sasuke dan Sai yang tampak sedang serius berbicara tersapat banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan dengan penampilan norak. Sesekali diantara mereka tampak mencari perhatian dengan bertingkah sesuatu disekitar kedua pria itu, dan ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang terang-terangan menggoda.

Melihat hal itu sebenarnya tidak mempengaruhi Sakura sama sekali, berbeda dengan Ino yang kini tampak menahan amarah bersiap untuk mencakar para perempuan yang mendekati kekasihnya itu. Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya melihat Ino yang tampak seperti banteng marah yang siap menyeruduk.

" Jidat, jangan hanya mengkerutkan dahimu yang jelek itu," kesal Ino melihat Sakura yang tampak santai, "Ayo, kita usir para serangga itu!"

Pemandangan yang selanjutnya disaksikan Sakura di pesta itu adalah Ino yang tampak menjambak rambut salah seorang perempuan yang tadi menyentuh Sai dengan seduktif. Itu membuat Sakura geleng kepala karena tidak mengetahui sahabatnya sebar-bar itu kalu menyangkut urusan laki-laki.

* * *

Setelah pesta yang kacau karena ulah Ino yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, akhirnya pesta dihentikan lebih awal dari rencana. Sakura bisa menikmati sedikit hikmahnya dari kejadian itu, ia tidak perlu kembali berpura-pura menemani Sasuke dalam pesta dan ia juga bisa istirahat.

Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang kini ia rendam didalam onsen. Sakura ingin merilekskan diri sejenak dengan menikmati suasana pegunungan dimalam hari sebelum besok harus kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Sakura yang menatap hamparan bintang dilangit hitam yang cerah refleks memejamkan mata ketika angin musim gugur membelai wajahnya, suara aliran air sungai dari lembah semakin membuat indah suasana.

"Apa yan sedang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone Sasuke menyentak Sakura dari ketenangannya.

"Kau itu sedang hamil, apakah kau tidak mengetahui berendam air panas itu tidak baik untuk kondisimu?" tegur Sasuke karena mendapati perempuan yang dikiranya sudah tidur sedang berada di onsen.

"Aku ini seorang dokter, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang baik untuk kandunganku atau tidak!" kondisi Sakura yang sedang hamil membuatnya gampang tersinggung, "lagian aku hanya merendam kakiku bukannya seluruh tubuhku!"

"Aku baru saja mendapat telfon dari ibuku dan mengigatkanku agar tidak membiarkan kau melakukan hal semacam itu," jelas Sasuke sambil mengancungkan ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya ketika melihat tatapan penuh selidik dari Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari situ dan segeralah tidur," saran Sasuke sebelum menghilang kembali kedalam kamar. Sakura tidak langsung mengikuti apa kata Sasuke, ia memilih untuk sebentar lebih lama merilekskan otot-otot kakinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu masuk dan tidur?" Sasuke telah kembali keluar menuju onsen. Namun penampilan Sasuke kali ini membuat Sakura terhenyak dan panik. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berada di pinggiran onsen dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengenakan selembar handuk putih untuk menutupi pinggang bagian bawahnya, sedangkan tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna itu ia pertontonkan begitu saja kepada Sakura.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura susah payah karena ia hampir tersedak air liurnya yang tertahan akibat mengamati otot-otot di dada dan perut Sasuke, "Mengapa kau tidak berpakaian?"

"Aku ingin berendam di onsen untuk merilekskan badanku dan tentu saja karena tidak ada orang yang berendam menggunakan baju" jawab Sasuke santai.

Kemudian ia mengerti kemana rah pembicaraan Sakura, "sebaiknya kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

Melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam duduk di pinggiran onsen membuat Sasuke berinisiatif mengeluarkan perempuan itu secara paksa. Segera saja Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menurunkannya dilantai.

"Kau menyentuhku!" protes Sakura yang masih kaget atas tindakan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud dengan 'menyentuh', sebaiknya kau masuk dan tidur. Besok pagi kita harus sudah berangkat ke bandara."

Sakura yang sudah mulai mengantuk pun tidak mau memperpanjang debat mereka, namun ia teringat kalau di kamar mereka hanya terdapat satu futon saja yang diperuntukan untuk pasangan. "Hei! dikamar hanya ada satu futon, apakah tidak ada futon lain?"

"Jadikan guling atau apa saja sebagai pembatas," tanggap Sasuke tidak peduli sambil memasuki onsen, "bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, jadi berhentilah khawatir dan tidur."

Melihat kalau Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan hal seperti ini Sakura pun menurut. Ia segera masuk kedalam dan membuat pembatas pada futon mereka. Sakura juga mengacak barang-barang didalam tasnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjauhkan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sakura sangat bersyukur dengan kebiasaannya yang membawa payung lipat kemanapun ia pergi. Ia segera mengambil benda itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam selimut. Payung itu dijadikan senjata oleh Sakura untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga omongannya. Jadi jika harus, Sakura tidak akan masalah jika tidur dengan memeluk payung.

* * *

Pasangan Uchiha muda itu kini tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman mereka di Konoha. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur kejadian saat keberangkatan tempo hari tidak terulang, sehingga tangannya aman dari cengkraman maut Sakura.

Selain karena kuku Sakura yang telah dipotong paksa Sasuke, kehadiran pasangan Sai-Ino yang satu penerbangan dengan mereka jga cukup membantu. Terlebih Ino yang memintanya untuk bertukar tempat duduk diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati.

Didalam mobil yang dikendarai Juugo, pasangan itu hanya berdiam diri tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sasuke memang menyuruh asistennya itu menjemput mereka di bandara karena Sasuke memang tidak membawa kendaraannya ke bandara tempo hari.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak tersenyum senang setelah menerima pesan yang sepertinya dari Ino. Karena kedua perempuan itu sempat bertukaran nomer tadi dan berjanji akan bertemu kembali.

Sasuke menilai bahwa Sakura cukup senang saat mereka ada di Kyoto apalagi setelah bertemu dengan kekasih Sai itu. maka Sasuke mencatat ia akan mewajibkan Sakura untuk ikut kedalam setiap pertemuan yang mengharuskannya membawa pasangan, Sakura tampak jinak saat nona Yamanaka ada disekitarnya. Selain itu dengan kehadiran Sakura mampu menepis masalah artikel sialan tempo hari itu. Hal itu terbukti dengan ucapan beberapa orang di peseta kemarin yang mengangap artikel itu hanyalah gossip belaka setelah melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu," ucap Juugo ketika mereka telah sampai didepan kediaman bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke segera mengarahkan matanya mencari petunjuk yang dikatakan asistennya itu. Benar saja tidak jauh dari situ terdapat mobil yang sering digunakan ibunya. Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera mengantisipasi Sakura agar tidak berbicara sembarangan tentang pernikahan mereka, "Ingat, kakak dan ibuku tidak tahu-menahu tentang ini semua."

* * *

Sakura meletakan cangkir the diatas meja sebelum mendudukan diri disebelah Sasuke yang berada didepan Mikoto. Ia sedikit gugup tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana didepan Mikoto. Ia bisa saja berprilaku kurang ajar yang dilakukannya kepada Sasuke ataupun Fugaku, tapi melihat Mikoto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa membuatnya bingung.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi ibu?" tanya Mikoto setelah meminum teh yang disajukan Sakura, "Kalian sudah sebulan lebih menikah tapi sekalipun belum pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Ibu, aku sedang sibuk sehingga kami belum memiliki waktu mengunjungimu," jawab Sasuke kepada ibunya memberikan alasan.

"Justru karena itu," Mikoto menanggapi, ia tahu anaknya itu memang tidak memiliki niat untuk mengunjungi kediaman utama Uchiha, "Sakura, kau pasti kesepian dirumah karena Sasuke terlalu sibuk, seharusnya kau menghubungi ibu biar ada yang menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku juga bekerja di klinik sehingga waktu juga terlewati begitu saja," jawab Sakura dengan sopan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa utuk berbicara ketus kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih bekerja? Kandunganmu sudah besar seharusnya kau cuti bekerja dan lebih banyak istirahat," Mikoto segera saja khawatir kepada Sakura, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang nenek jadi wajar saja kalau ia sedikit bereaksi demikian.

Mendapat dorongan darimana Mikoto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur berniat memeriksa sesuatu,"Astaga lihat , tidak ada apa-apa dirumah ini."

"Kulkas kosong dan tidak ada bahan makanan, Sakura sedang hamil dan bagaimana gizinya bisa terpenuhi kalau kalian lebih sering makan diluar yang banyak mengandung msg," tanyanya kepada pasangan Uchiha yang mengikutinya kearah dapur. Nyonya besar itu tampak sibuk membuka semua lemari dan laci yang ada didapur namun tidak menemukan apa-apa, termasuk susu ibu hamil yang Sakura simpan didalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke sudah ibu bilang kalau kalian seharusnya kembali ke rumah supaya kebutuhan Sakura bisa ada yang penuhi."

"Ibu kau sudah tahu alsanku, lagi pula kami akan lebih nyaman jika berdua saja disini,"

"Aku tahu kalian baru menikah dan masih ingin bermesraan, tapi ingat Sakura sudah mengandung jadi kondisinya lebih penting. Lagipula ibu juga ingin bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura," Sakura yang mendengar merasa tidak enak karena Mikoto tampak sangat tulus kepadanya, sedangkan Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi ya sudahlah aku tidak akan berdebat, Ibu akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk datang besok membawakan bahan makanan dan keperluan lainnya kesini," putus Mikoto karena melihat keadaan dapur yang cukup memprihatinkan itu dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Minggu depan adalah pesta ulang tahun perusahaan, ibu harap kau tidak lupa Sasuke," ucap perempuan paruh baya itu setelah mendudukan dirinya kembali di sofa, ia menyuruh Sakura untuk disebelahnya, "Dan kau Sakura harus hadir, ibu ingin memperkenalkan menantu ibu yang cantik kepada orang-orang."

"Tapi ibu kemungkinan aku akan sibuk di klinik hari itu, lagi pula aku tidak memliki gaun yang pantas untuk ke acara itu," tolak Sakura halus, ia tidak mau lagi harus bersandiwara dengan Sasuke diacara seperti itu, apalagi kali ini ia akan terlibat dengan orang-orang yang dibencinya.

"Kalau itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikanmu gaun terbaik besok," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum, bahkan sebelum berkunjung tadi ia telah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke beberapa butiq untuk melihat beberapa gaun yang sekiranya akan cocok dikenakan oleh menantunya itu, "Jangan menolak Sakura, ibu akan sangat senanng jika kau hadir disana,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke memberinya kode untuk membantunya memberikan alsan supaya mereka tidak perlu ikut keacara itu. tapi Sasuke yang katanya benci dengan perusahaan keluarganya itu hanya diam saja tidak member tanggapan apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu kepada kalian," Mikoto menghabiskan teh yang disajikan Sakura sebelum menggengam tangan menantunya itu, "Sakura kau sekarang menantuku jadi jangan segan untuk menghubungiku jika membutuhkan sesuatu, aku sangat senang akhirnya memiliki teman perempuan di keluarga ini."

"Baik bu," Sakura hanya mampu mengiyakan saja.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada cucu dan menantuku," setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto merapikan pakaiannya dan berpamitan kepada anak dan mantunya, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu, lain kali aku akan mampir kemari lagi."

* * *

Sakura merasa merinding saat memasuki aula pesta tempat perayaan ulang tahun Uchiha Corp berlangsung, padahal Sakura telah mengenakan matel bulu untuk menutupi gaunnya yang sedikit terbuka dibagian punggung itu.

Bukan karena suhu ruangan yang dingin, melainkan tatapan mata orang-orang yang tidak bersahabat yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya juga tampak merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang itu.

Sasuke manarik Sakura untuk berjalan kearah sudut ruangan menghindari orang-orang yang ia nilai sama tamaknya dengan sang ayah. Kalau bukan karena menghargai jerih payah yang telah dilakukan oleh kakaknya untuk mempertahankan perusahaan Uchiha itu, Sasuke tidak akan sudi untuk datang.

"Tidak bisakah kita pulang? Aku tahu kau juga tidak suka berada disini," Sakura menyarankan karena ia sudah tidak betah ditatap dengan pandangan merendahkan dengan orang-orang disitu. Orang-orang yang dia benci, orang-orang yang telah mengacaukan kehidupannya dengan kekuasaan yang mereka punya.

"Setelah kita bertemu kakak dan ibuku untuk mengucapakan salam," Sasuke menangapi karena ia setuju dengan apapu yang kini tengah dipikirkan perempuan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia tengah mengawasi kakaknya yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Hal ini dipergunakannya untuk mengamati apakah kakaknya sedang menjalin relasi dengan orang-orang yang terkena skandal korupsi yang lalu.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya kasus itu memang berhenti dan tertutup seolah ditadk pernah terjadi, tapi ibaratnya bom waktu kasus itu akan meledak sendiri bila sudah tiba saatnya. Dan ia ingin memastikan nama kakaknya tidak akan terseret didalamnya.

"Sasuke tidak bisakah kita menemui kakakmu sekarang dan langsung pulang?" cicit Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran karena Sakura memegang erat lengannya, seperti kebiasaan jika sedang panik. Bahkan perempuan bersurai pink itu tampak tengah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik punggung Sasuke yang lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, tapi Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertunduk masih dibelakang punggung Sasuke sehingga pria itu kesulitan menatapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui mereka dan tinggalkan tempat ini," ajak Sasuke sambil menggegam sebelah tangan Sakura menariknya ketempat kakaknya berada.

"Jangan lewat situ," pinta Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "kita memutar saja, aku tidak mau melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati kerumunan orang yang dimaksud Sakura. Orang-orang itu adalah beberapa orang penting yang tergabung didalam sebuah perusahaan mitra Uchiha corp.

"Mereka orang-orang tempat dimana Yosuke dulu bekerja," Jelas Sakura, "aku membenci mereka!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Sakura jalan memutar seperti yang diinginkan perempuan itu. sambil terus berjalan sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura dan juga orang-orang itu. Sasuke menangkap bukan hanya kebencian yang dirasakan istrinya itu melainkan juga rasa takut yang Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Yang ia tahu bahwa Sakura kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya dan itu menggetarkan jiwanya sehingga rasa ingin melindungi muncul begitu saja.

TBC

* * *

Catatan penulis :

Author gak akan bicara banyak, Cuma mau bilang maksih untuk suportnya… ^_^

Maaf belum bisa memberikan cerita yang menarik, karena author juga sedang meraba mau membawa cerita ini dengan akhir seperti apa..

Untuk sementara author Cuma bisa memberikan romance sasusaku yang seperti ini, semoga kalian tidak terlalu kecewa..

Author masih belajar jadi penulis yang baik supaya tidak typo, menghasilkan cerita yang menarik dan cepat update. (cerita ini ditulis disela-sela tugas akhir perkuliahan #curhatmintakeringanan).

Seperti biasa banyak cinta untuk kalian yang sudah mau ngefollow, ngefaforite dan juga nge review cerita ini.. Uchiha erni, d3rin, glowree, lightflower22, Guest, FashionSaku, Dewazz, Aryani, Luca Marvell, Asuka Kazumi, Yoshimura Arai, rival0577, kakikuda, , Hanzura96, Yukihiro Yumi, sqchn, kHaLerie Hikari.


End file.
